<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Завоевание by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Izverg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301553">Завоевание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020'>fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg'>Izverg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020: Midi from M to E [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Chancellor Hux, Don't copy to another site, Duel of the Fates (Trevorrow's sсript), Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Praise Kink, Service Top Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Title Kink, a hint of spanking in there at the end, it's cute, they're basically married in this, you were warned, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я подготовился к вашему прибытию, Верховный лидер.<br/>Верховный лидер завоёвывает галактику. Его канцлер правит ею. По крайней мере, этим они занимаются, когда удаётся оторваться друг от друга.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020: Midi from M to E [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Миди (R – NC-17)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Завоевание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485099">Conquest</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternfleck/pseuds/sternfleck">sternfleck</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah">Efah</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Драгоценнейшее из всех сокровищ, которые довелось повидать Кайло Рену на полях сражений и во время путешествий по галактике, находится на Корусанте.</p><p>Столица Первого Порядка парит над центром огромного мегаполиса. Сверху дворец выглядит как медленно вращающийся шестиугольник. Когда командный шаттл посреди ночи приземляется в ангаре, Кайло уже стоит у рампы, чтобы покинуть корабль, как только откроется герметичная дверь. Он не может позволить себе терять время. Его ждут дела.</p><p>Тронный зал канцлера расположен неподалёку от посадочных доков, но вряд ли Хакс в этот час на рабочем месте. Наверняка он в своих апартаментах на другом конце дворца, читает рапорты и дипломатические отчёты, одетый во что-нибудь лёгкое и вычурное, непременно подчёркивающее стройность ног.</p><p>Если Кайло повезёт, Хакс будет сразу после ванны, разгорячённый, благоухающий цветочным ароматом. Шагая через весь дворец к покоям Хакса, Кайло грезит о розовых круглых засосах на бледной коже. Об иссиня-чёрных отметинах, расцветающих на шее, груди и животе Хакса после ночей, проведённых в объятиях Кайло. Отметины канцлеру к лицу, и при одной только мысли об этом Кайло чувствует его вкус на языке.</p><p>У Хакса вкус чистоты. Он словно ценный экспонат в стеклянной витрине, ограждённый от реалий завоевания. Его безупречность сводит Кайло с ума — с того самого первого дня, когда он увидел Хакса на «Финализаторе» тринадцать лет назад.</p><p>Кайло и подумать не мог, что он из тех, кто сходится с одним партнёром на всю жизнь. Но, повстречав Хакса, он даже не рассматривал иные варианты. Господство Первого Порядка в галактике зависит от их умения сотрудничать. Каждый раз, когда Кайло забывает эту прописную истину, он расплачивается поражением. Даже Сила не в состоянии объяснить Кайло, каким образом могущество Порядка зависит от их с Хаксом союза. Но последствия ошибок прошлого однозначно свидетельствуют: если они разорвут свою странную связь, обоим придётся заплатить. Сполна.</p><p>Ну и то, что и через тринадцать лет Кайло считает Хакса неотразимым, тоже хорошее подспорье.</p><p>Огромная входная дверь в апартаменты Хакса украшена эмблемой Первого Порядка. Это эмблема Кайло, хотя она всегда больше ассоциировалась с Хаксом. На самом деле она принадлежит им обоим. Эмблема новой галактики, которую они построили вместе. Кайло распахивает створки Силой и с грохотом закрывает их за своей спиной.</p><p>Хакс, слегка удивлённый, отрывается от датапада. Он лежит на диване около комнатного фонтанчика, одетый в шёлковый халат светло-серого цвета, который подчёркивает серебристую прядь в волосах. Элегантный, идеальный. Как всегда. Вряд ли Кайло когда-нибудь сможет решить, что лучше: разрушить это совершенство или преклонить колени у ног Хакса, словно верный пёс.</p><p>Хакс решает за него. Обычно комбинирует оба варианта.</p><p>— Верховный лидер, — бормочет Хакс и потягивается. Шёлковая ткань соскальзывает с груди, обнажая краешек розового соска. — Я ожидал вашего возвращения не раньше, чем через стандартные сутки.</p><p>Кайло с удовольствием отказался бы от титулов наедине с Хаксом — на данный момент они фактически состоят в браке. Но увлечение Хакса чинами и иерархией граничит с одержимостью. А Кайло никогда не жалуется на одержимость Хакса.</p><p>— Меня вызвали на Корусант, — говорит Кайло. — Раздобыть важный для Первого Порядка артефакт.</p><p>— М-м-м? — Хакс приподнимает брови, кладёт датапад на низкий столик и хлопает по дивану, приглашая Кайло сесть рядом. Но Кайло нависает сверху, наслаждаясь видом раскинувшегося внизу Хакса, который с любопытством посматривает на него.</p><p>У канцлера изящная, по-юношески стройная фигура, несмотря на то, что он вступил в пору зрелости. Правда, живот слегка выпирает по сравнению с временами, когда Хакс был генералом, но Кайло его обожает, особенно когда подминает Хакса под себя в постели. В золотисто-медных волосах седые пряди, а мимические морщинки придают ему благородный вид. Хакс стареет красиво. Он бы скривился, услышав об этом, но наконец-то его внешность соответствует его внутреннему миру.</p><p>— Я в поисках объекта своей особой привязанности, — голос Кайло хриплый от вожделения. Кровь устремляется к паху, когда он смотрит, как его очаровательный канцлер приоткрывает губы.</p><p>— Уверен, на Корусанте всё принадлежит вам, Верховный лидер.</p><p>Кайло медлит с ответом, на его лице непроницаемое, надменное выражение. В царящей тишине Хакс меняет позу и почти незаметно раздвигает ноги. Приглашает.</p><p>Но Кайло, сдерживаясь, изрекает:</p><p>— Завоевание не заканчивается с достижением цели. Установление контроля — непрерывный процесс. Мы должны сохранить плоды наших побед. — Не в силах противостоять искушению подколоть Хакса, Кайло добавляет: — Любой, кто обладает истинной властью, знает об этом.</p><p>Хакс недовольно морщит нос. Как предсказуемо. Хакс частенько так делает, и Кайло каждый раз хочется поцеловать его в кончик носа, чтобы взбесить ещё сильнее.</p><p>— Вы позаимствовали эту фразу в одной из моих речей, — за сердитой интонацией скрываются нотки теплоты.</p><p>Кайло не собирался льстить Хаксу, используя его же слова. Но учитывая количество спичей, услышанных во время миссий, неудивительно, что он впитал кое-какие идеи канцлера.</p><p>— Ваши слова, канцлер. Мои действия.</p><p>— Наша Империя, — говорит Хакс и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Когда он слышит свой титул, глаза его темнеют, рука скользит по животу и замирает на полувозбуждённом члене, скрытом шёлковой тканью. Возбуждение Хакса отзывается в теле Кайло волной удовольствия.</p><p>Кайло стискивает руки Хакса Силой. И когда Хакс пытается потрогать себя, то понимает, что запястье пришпилено к щуплому бедру. Хакс ёрзает и тихо шипит сквозь зубы:</p><p>— Я собирался устроить для вас шоу, Верховный лидер. Разве вам не хочется посмотреть?</p><p>Кайло бы посмотрел — ему такое по нраву. Наблюдать за тем, как Хакс по первому слову Кайло теряет контроль над своим телом, невероятно приятно. Хакс мило и беспомощно стонет, когда дрочит себе, а его член, необрезанный, розовый, толстый, но не очень длинный, такой же очаровательный, как всё остальное в нём.</p><p>Впрочем, сегодня вечером Кайло не хочет наблюдать. Он хочет трогать и оставлять отметины.</p><p>Кайло срывает перчатки, высвобождая по два пальца разом. Эта настойчивость и поспешность недвусмысленно демонстрируют его желание. Кайло хочет. Прямо сейчас. Хакс, от волнения округлив губы, разводит ноги пошире.</p><p>— Откуда в вас сегодня столько нетерпения, Кайло?</p><p>У Кайло перехватывает дыхание, когда он слышит своё имя. Ему по-прежнему очень приятно, когда Хакс зовёт его «Кайло» наедине. Вот уже почти десять лет никто не называл его другим именем — с тех пор как мусорщица отправилась в изгнание вместе с остальными сопротивленцами. Но странно, что Хакс, осведомлённый о его прошлом, предпочитает использовать его единственное истинное имя.</p><p>Он игнорирует вопрос Хакса — канцлер и так знает ответ. Хакс слишком тщеславен, чтобы пренебрегать своими чарами. Кайло упирается руками в подлокотник дивана по обе стороны от головы Хакса и накрывает своей тушей тощее тело.</p><p>Кайло готов тереться о Хакса, пока оба не кончат. В конце концов, этот диван — не первый предмет обстановки, который они испортят своей неистовой неряшливой вознёй. Но Хакс резко вскидывает руки и, упёршись Кайло в грудь, отталкивает его.</p><p>— В кровать, будьте так любезны, Верховный лидер, — уточняет Хакс. — Не хочу завтра сидеть на троне с болью в спине, — добавляет он с порочным блеском в глазах.</p><p>Кайло разочарованно хмурится. Он обожает уничтожать мебель Хакса, а ещё он несколько раз дрочил, представляя, как хорошенько оттраханный Хакс на следующий день страдает от болезненных ощущений во время встреч с сановниками из вассальных миров.</p><p>Впрочем, в постели тоже можно вытворять всякое, от чего у Хакса наутро останутся последствия.</p><p>— Если желаете, можете отнести меня туда, — предлагает Хакс и опускает веки. Он снова потягивается и с царственной невозмутимостью указывает в сторону спальни.</p><p>Хакс утверждает, что ненавидит, когда Кайло таскает его на руках. Но он слишком соблазнителен в своей форме — весь в белом с золотом, изящный, как статуэтка. Искусный крой подчёркивает его идеальное сложение. В пустынных коридорах, в перерывах между совещаниями, Кайло нередко обнимает Хакса за талию и подхватывает на руки. А Хакс всегда ёрзает, вынуждая поставить его на пол, пусть даже его губы прижимаются к губам Кайло, а ноги стискивают его бёдра.</p><p>Впрочем, наедине в канцлерских апартаментах Хакс частенько просит отнести его в постель. Не секрет, что он обожает силу Кайло. Возможно, канцлер опасается, что люди сочтут его игрушкой Верховного лидера. Кайло мог бы заглянуть в разум Хакса и выяснить точно, но тот давным-давно выучил этот старый трюк и в такие моменты думает об экономических статистических сводках с территорий Среднего кольца. Кайло постоянно засыпает прежде, чем ему удаётся прочесть тайные желания Хакса.</p><p>— Ну, — Хакс подталкивает Кайло. — Я не собираюсь идти в спальню на своих двоих. Раз уж вы прибыли, чтобы объявить меня вашей победой во имя Порядка.</p><p>Руки Хакса скользят к плечам Кайло и грубо лапают их, словно проверяя на прочность. Затем Хакс вновь кладёт ладони на широкую грудь и, нащупав соски через ткань, перекатывает их между кончиками пальцев. Это дерзкое прикосновение посылает волну удовольствия прямо к члену Кайло. Кайло охает и запрокидывает голову. Тёмная прядь волос падает на глаза.</p><p>Кайло всё ещё изумляется тому, что такому строгому и целеустремлённому человеку, как Хакс, хватает духу столь страстно хотеть его. Как минимум так же сильно, как он сам хочет Хакса. Кайло борется с искушением вовлечь Хакса в глубокий поцелуй и потереться членом о покрытое шёлком бедро. Вместо этого он встаёт с дивана и, подхватив Хакса, несёт его, словно невесту.</p><p>Хакс сохраняет изящную позу. Кайло огибает внутренний фонтан и топает в спальню — просторную, тускло освещённую, сверкающую чистотой, с огромным круглым окном. Через тонированный транспаристил открывается вид на город, бесчисленные яркие огоньки внизу напоминают уменьшенную модель галактики, которой они правят.</p><p>Когда Кайло осторожно опускает Хакса на аккуратно застеленную кровать перед окном, тот не размыкает объятий и крепко держится за его шею. А потом обхватывает Кайло ногами за талию и целует нежную кожу, царапая его зубами. Оставляя свою метку.</p><p>— Канцлер, — сурово произносит Кайло.</p><p>Рыцари уже давно отпускают грубые шутки о Хаксе и о безрассудной одержимости Кайло своей «правой рукой». И такие штуки только воодушевят их. К несчастью для Кайло, то, что Хакс вытворяет ртом, напоминает награду. Он жаждет, чтобы Хакс практиковал подобное всегда и везде, и плевать на последствия.</p><p>— Вы всё ещё одеты, — выдыхает Хакс, нетерпеливо покусывая мочку огромного уха Кайло. — Исправьте это немедленно.</p><p>— Слушаюсь, канцлер.</p><p>Хакс буквально мурлычет, услышав свой титул, и прижимается пахом к Кайло. У него уже стоит. Ничего, к финалу Кайло заставит его умолять. Он мог бы вечно слушать мольбы Хакса, ведь они означают, что Хакс вожделеет его. А вожделение Хакса — по-прежнему самое возбуждающее явление в галактике.</p><p>Учитывая, как Хакс льнёт к нему, раздеться проблематично. Поэтому Кайло Силой разводит Хаксу руки и освобождается из его хватки. Хакс откидывается на кровать и негодующе фыркает. Он тянется к одной из шестиугольных подушечек в изголовье и швыряет её в лицо Кайло. Тот тормозит подушку Силой и запускает её обратно в Хакса. Подушка легонько бьёт его по макушке, и рыжие волосы рассыпаются по лбу.</p><p>Хакс кривится.</p><p>— Это было грубо. Извинитесь, или я не позволю вам кончить. Покажите мне самый лучший стриптиз, Верховный лидер.</p><p>Это вопиющее злоупотребление его званием, но Кайло загорается похотью. Хакс видит желание на его лице и усмехается.</p><p>— Вижу, вам не терпится заняться мной. Не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы понять это. Давайте. Думаете, у нас вся ночь впереди?</p><p>Да, эта ночь принадлежит им. И если кто-нибудь рискнёт их прервать, придётся уговаривать Кайло, чтобы тот не пронзал мечом грудь незваному гостю. Но Кайло нетерпелив. Он жаждет потрогать Хакса, попробовать его на вкус, ощутить, как сожмётся вокруг него его горячее нутро во время оргазма. Поэтому он тянется к воротнику и дёргает застёжку.</p><p>Чем больше обнажённой кожи видит Хакс, тем сильнее мутнеют от желания его глаза. Его губы приобретают тёмно-розовый цвет — последствия возни с шеей Кайло. Когда Кайло расстёгивает ремень и вместе с дублетом швыряет его на пол, Хакс одобрительно угукает и опирается на локоть для лучшего обзора. На серых шёлковых трусиках виднеется тёмное влажное пятно впитавшегося в ткань предэякулята.</p><p>Это всё Кайло. Заставил Хакса течь, просто продемонстрировав голую кожу, даже не коснувшись его.</p><p>— Ущипните себя за соски, Верховный лидер, — произносит Хакс, повелительно подняв подбородок.</p><p>Внутри Кайло клубится жар. Его тело создано для войны и власти (результат многолетних тренировок), но он позволяет Хаксу унижать его, словно он — один из его подчинённых. Хакс ничего не знает о настоящих битвах. Для него мускулистая грудь Кайло — пара симпатичных сисек. Позор — позволять Хаксу так обращаться к нему, особенно вкупе с его титулом. Но, несмотря на всё своё могущество, Кайло изнывает от желания, когда Хакс указывает ему, что делать.</p><p>Кайло массирует свои соски. Это не так приятно, как когда ими играет Хакс, но нахлынувшая волна удовольствия вынуждает Кайло приоткрыть рот. Член дёргается в штанах.</p><p>— Я сказал «ущипните». До боли. Это не ради вашей забавы.</p><p>Искорки в глазах Хакса говорят об обратном, но он не уступает и выжидательно смотрит на Кайло. Кайло сжимает соски кончиками пальцев и оттягивает. Его хватка неистова, а боль так сильна, что Тёмная сторона пронзает тело, обостряя приятные ощущения. Кайло развратно стонет. Хаксу понравится.</p><p>— Отлично, Кайло. — Хакс поглаживает член через шёлковую ткань. Кайло не испытывает желания останавливать ладонь Хакса, не в момент, когда Хакс хвалит его, используя его имя. — А теперь разуйтесь и снимите носки. От штанов я избавлю вас сам.</p><p>Кайло подчиняется. Выполнив приказ, он падает на кровать и накрывает собой Хакса. Тот пытается вывернуться и сесть сверху, но Кайло крепко держит его за плечи. Даже не прикладывая усилий, Кайло чувствует в Силе, как заводится Хакс. Сдавшись на милость мощи Кайло, он излучает волны вожделения. Он раздвигает ноги, приоткрывает рот, и Кайло целует его.</p><p>Хакс отлично целуется. Он аккуратен и уравновешен, хотя имеет привычку больно кусаться и высасывать кровь из губ Кайло. Кайло вылизывает ему рот, наслаждаясь тем, как Хакс ёрзает под ним. Хакс на вкус как лесные травы. Вероятно, он уже почистил зубы и готовился ко сну, когда прибыл Кайло. Хакс чётко придерживается графика, но Кайло необязательно читать его мысли, чтобы понять: Хакс выберет секс, а не сон.</p><p>Скользя руками вдоль тела Хакса, Кайло стаскивает халат с узких плеч. Не разрывая поцелуя, проходится пальцами по соскам. Хакс стонет ему в рот, и стонет снова, когда Кайло не сбавляет обороты. Кайло может часами ласкать его соски (и уже проделывал это раньше), пока они не начинают ныть от ласк, поцелуев и укусов.</p><p>Но этой ночью у Кайло другие планы. Опустив руку, он ощупывает дырку Хакса.</p><p>Хакс углубляет поцелуй и подаётся вперёд. К удивлению Кайло, палец с лёгкостью проникает внутрь. Хакс раскрыт, доступен и смазан.</p><p>Всё это время Хакс был готов принять его. Он растянул себя заранее, может, даже думал о Кайло в процессе.</p><p>Это открытие только разжигает похоть. Кайло хочется грубо толкнуться в Хакса и услышать его всхлип.</p><p>— Ты такой влажный, — говорит Кайло.</p><p>— Я подготовился к вашему прибытию, Верховный лидер.</p><p>Это неправда. Хакс никак не мог предвидеть, что Кайло прилетит этим вечером. Кайло вовсе не планировал прерывать миссию до сегодняшнего полудня, когда им овладело желание провести ночь на мягких простынях, в роскошных апартаментах, обнимая Хакса, шепчущего похвалы ему на ухо.</p><p>— Ты дрочил, — изрекает Кайло. Хакс заливается краской и отворачивается. Для человека с множеством сексуальных причуд и такой жаждой новшеств Хакс иногда стесняется самых обычных вещей.</p><p>Кайло целует Хакса в висок рядом с бакенбардой.</p><p>— Расскажи, о чём ты думал.</p><p>Хакс обиженно кривится.</p><p>— Кайло, это унизительно.</p><p>— Если расскажешь, я всё устрою. Дам тебе то, что ты хочешь.</p><p>Фантазии Хакса (пусть он и не испытывает желания делиться ими) всегда были благодатной почвой для выдумывания новых постельных игр. Кайло гордится своим умением воплощать их в жизнь, вне зависимости от их эксцентричности. Хакс знает об этом и доверяет Кайло, который с энтузиазмом приветствует даже самые странные предпочтения. Временами Кайло задаётся вопросом: а что, если сдержанность Хакса сама по себе является причудой? Элементом желания канцлера выглядеть незапятнанным, возвышенным, невинным?</p><p>— Ты уже как-то реализовал эту фантазию, Кайло. Я вспоминал одну из наших прошлых встреч. Фантазия не особо интересная. Ты не обязан выслушивать её снова.</p><p>— Расскажи.</p><p>Хакс качает головой и плотно сжимает губы. Светлые ресницы касаются щёк.</p><p>— Будь хорошим канцлером и расскажи мне. Иначе я вытащу эту информацию у тебя из мозгов.</p><p>Пустая угроза, и Хакс в курсе. Кайло не испытывает удовольствия от насилия над разумом Хакса. Но в последние годы канцлер помешался на Силе и, к изумлению Кайло, полюбил такой вот безобидный флирт. Услышав угрозу, Хакс пристально смотрит на Кайло, словно подначивает его: «Давай, попробуй вырвать воспоминание из моей головы». Словно жаждет ощутить его глубоко внутри своего тела и своего сознания.</p><p>— Вы так жаждете услышать от меня эротическую историю? Верховный лидер, у меня сложилось впечатление, что вам не особо интересны мои речи.</p><p>Это огромное преувеличение, и Кайло дуется. Хакс контролирует всю их Империю, за исключением приграничных военных операций, которые они координируют совместно, и связанных с Силой тайн, которые подвластны только Кайло. И лишь дурацкая одержимость Хакса чинами и званиями виновата в том, что он чувствует себя менее важным, чем Верховный лидер. Кайло неоднократно объяснял Хаксу, почему тому бессмысленно занимать самую важную должность в Первом Порядке. Превосходство нечувствительного к Силе над форсъюзером (в особенности над самым могущественным форсъюзером в истории галактики) не пойдёт на пользу Порядку. Хакс — блестящий командир, пропагандист и дипломат, и Кайло даже мысли не допускает, чтобы провести жизнь с кем-нибудь другим, но Хакс не умеет останавливать бластерные заряды в воздухе с помощью духовных практик. К сожалению, этого никак не изменить.</p><p>— Не будь злюкой, Хакс, — Кайло кладёт чистую ладонь на голову Хакса и ерошит рыжие волосы. — Ты ведь знаешь, что ты мой славный маленький канцлер. Я слушал твою сегодняшнюю речь в шаттле. Мощная штука. Как всегда.</p><p>Хакс морщится, слыша снисходительность в его тоне, но противиться похвале не в силах и тычется макушкой в ладонь Кайло.</p><p>— А теперь расскажи, о чём ты думал, лаская себя.</p><p>И хотя Хакс смягчается, он вздыхает и закатывает глаза. Его голос звучит так, словно он делает доклад. Профессионально, почти отстранённо.</p><p>— Ну конечно, я думал о тебе. Ты вернулся из одного из наших новых миров и привёз мне подарок. Афродизиак. Ты хотел, чтобы я с ума сошёл от удовольствия. Я представил, как ты растянул меня Силой, ожидая, пока подействует наркотик. И отказывался воспользоваться своим членом, пока я не впал в отчаяние. Ты безжалостно дразнил меня. Я молил засадить мне, а ты только смеялся и целовал меня. В конце концов ты выебал меня пальцами, потом членом, довёл до оргазма несколько раз. Заставлял меня кончать и кончать, затрахал до беспамятства. Ведь вам нравится, когда я такой, Верховный лидер?</p><p>Это их традиция. Когда Кайло завоёвывает новую планету для Первого Порядка, он привозит подарок для Хакса. Иногда это нижнее бельё. Которое быстро уничтожается ненасытным ртом Кайло, сильными руками и брызгами спермы. Иногда это секс-игрушки аборигенов. В симпатичной дырке Хакса побывало множество предметов, созданных для дюжины разнообразных разумных видов: гуманоидных и негуманоидных. Иногда Кайло привозит еду, поскольку Хаксу нравятся деликатесы, а Кайло любит смотреть, как тот ест. Но особенно Хакс обожает афродизиаки. С помощью веществ, освобождающих от всякого стыда, он стремится утратить свой драгоценный контроль и отдаться во власть низменных порывов.</p><p>— Хочешь, чтобы я покорил новый мир ради тебя?</p><p>Хакс кивает, стесняясь просить Кайло отправиться на войну ради сексуальных игр. На лице его странная улыбка — уголки губ опущены, и лишь блеск глаз выдаёт его одобрение. Но всякий раз, когда Кайло связывается из своего шаттла с Хаксом и сообщает об очередной захваченной планете, тот излучает такую радость, что Кайло ощущает её в Силе даже через половину галактики.</p><p>— Мой милый канцлер, вы хотите, чтобы я делал за вас всю работу, пока вы будете лежать на кровати, умоляя засадить вам. Возможно, мне даже не стоило назначать вас канцлером. Похоже, вам больше по нраву сопровождать меня на миссиях или ждать в моих апартаментах. Смазанным, готовым принять мой член.</p><p>— Мне по силам и это, и работа канцлера, — протестует Хакс. — Или даже Верховного лидера, если на то пошло.</p><p>Кайло пропускает мимо ушей столь грубое нарушение субординации и, поглаживая руками грудь Хакса, заостряет внимание на его сосках. Хакс ёрзает.</p><p>— Когда я побеждаю и возвращаюсь к тебе, весь в крови наших врагов, ты раздвигаешь ноги и просишь выебать тебя до беспамятства. Я знаю, что ты возбуждаешься, когда смотришь, как я сражаюсь за нашу Империю. Когда видишь, как я одерживаю победы.</p><p>Обиженное выражение на лице Хакса сменяется плотоядным. Он и правда разводит ноги, скрещивает лодыжки за спиной Кайло, притягивает его ближе.</p><p>— Так и есть, Верховный лидер, — мурлыкает Хакс, покачивая бёдрами. Стоит Хаксу подумать, что Кайло готов идти в бой ради Порядка, ради него, Хакса, как его крепкий стояк упирается Кайло в живот.</p><p>Кайло просто необходимо попробовать Хакса на вкус. Он скатывается с кровати и наклоняется над шёлковыми трусиками, согревая Хакса своим дыханием.</p><p>Хакс вскидывает бёдра и трётся обтянутым тканью членом о губы Кайло. Тот колеблется, тёмные глаза пристально смотрят на Хакса.</p><p>— Продолжайте, — мягко подсказывает Хакс. — Вы знаете, чего я хочу.</p><p>— Скажи вслух.</p><p>— Хочу трахнуть вас в рот, Верховный лидер, — Хакс ухмыляется, хотя щёки его краснеют.</p><p>— Отлично, — бормочет Кайло, прижимаясь к стояку Хакса. Тянет вниз шёлковое бельё и обнажает налившиеся яйца. Хакс громко стонет, когда жаркое дыхание обдаёт член и пухлые губы смыкаются вокруг головки, жадно облизывая. Растворяясь в блаженстве, Хакс откидывает голову и впивается пальцами в чёрные пряди.</p><p>На мгновение в разуме Кайло воцаряется пустота. Боль в голове и член во рту вытесняют все мысли. Он правит галактикой, он покоряет новые миры. Он достиг могущества в Силе, о котором давно сгинувшие джедаи могли только мечтать. Но когда его губы обхватывают основание члена, а горло растягивается вокруг головки, Кайло не может представить более важной цели, чем эта.</p><p>Хакс рвано двигает бёдрами и толкается ещё глубже в глотку. У Кайло перехватывает дыхание. Слёзы обжигают глаза. Он стонет на выдохе — протяжно, утробно. И Хакс стонет ему в ответ.</p><p>Когда Хакс вновь обретает дар речи, он осыпает Кайло похвалами:</p><p>— Блядь, хороший мальчик. Прекрасно, Кайло… Ах, Верховный лидер, какой у вас идеальный развратный рот…</p><p>Но Кайло не позволяет Хаксу кончить — всё равно Хакс привык кончать, только если что-нибудь вставлено в его задницу. А Кайло хочется довести его до грани и посмотреть, как Хакс отдастся во власть наслаждения. Он выпускает член изо рта и слизывает каплю предэякулята с головки. У Хакса всегда много смазки, и у неё его вкус. Во время миссий Кайло дрочит, представляя, как отсасывает Хаксу. Его член идеально помещается во рту Кайло, словно создан специально для него.</p><p>— Кайло, мне нужно кончить, — с холодной чёткостью чеканит Хакс. — Достаточно. Самое время вставить мне.</p><p>Кайло мотает головой и проводит языком по уретре, а потом вновь насаживается до упора и довольно мычит. Его горло вибрирует, и Хакс, проглотив очередную просьбу, громко вскрикивает и резко вскидывает бёдра. Кайло подавляет Силой рвотный рефлекс и сжимает глоткой член. Хакс выпускает волосы Кайло и в экстазе слегка царапает себе живот и грудь.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, Кайло, прошу… Я хорошо себя вёл, я… ох, звёзды… заслужил это.</p><p>Конечно, Хакс заслужил оргазм. Но и Кайло заслужил. Заслужил разгорячённый, сочащийся смазкой член во рту, растягивающий его губы, заслужил беспомощные мольбы Хакса, готового к безоговорочному подчинению.</p><p>Вылизывая основание члена, Кайло скользит пальцами под мошонку и ласкает увлажнённый вход.</p><p>— Да, да, отлично, Верховный лидер, прошу, именно это мне и нужно… Ой!</p><p>Хакс испуганно вскрикивает, когда Кайло убирает руку и с непристойным хлюпаньем выпускает член изо рта. Между ними тянется ниточка слюны, мерцающая, словно свет звёзд.</p><p>— Крифф, не останавливайся. Чудовищное ты создание, — Хакс возмущённо ёрзает и снова толкается вверх.</p><p>Кайло кладёт широкие лапищи на узкие бёдра и крепко прижимает Хакса к кровати. Кайло знает, как выглядит сейчас со стороны: тёмные глаза, влажный рот, шрамы и дикая копна волос. Голодный монстр. Порождение Тьмы.</p><p>— Если ты сейчас кончишь, — неторопливо произносит Кайло, — я всё равно тебя выебу. Положу жопой кверху и буду долго втрахивать в матрас. А так как у тебя там всё будет чувствительное после оргазма, то твоему маленькому хуйцу будет неприятно.</p><p>Хакс крупно сглатывает. То ли взвешивает угрозу Кайло, то ли пытается перевести дух. Звёзды, вид у него просто невероятный. Стройное бледное тело на декоративных подушках тускло светится в полумраке. За окном мерцает в ночи столица их Империи. Шёлковый халат свободно свисает с плеч. Расширившиеся зрачки почти полностью скрывают радужку. Розовый член возбуждён до предела. Рот приоткрыт.</p><p>— Делайте, что хотите, Верховный лидер, — это звучит жалобно, как мольба.</p><p>Кайло с лёгкостью вводит внутрь два пальца, затем добавляет третий, и Хакс, насаживаясь сильнее, ахает от распирающего ощущения. Он ничего не может поделать, когда Кайло вот так ломает его, а Кайло восхищается тем, каким безрассудным становится Хакс, теряя способность мыслить здраво. Его одержимость настолько безгранична, что отражается в Силе так, будто он рассказывает о своих желаниях вслух. В кои-то веки Кайло чувствует себя истинным повелителем их Империи, словно Хакс, властный и эгоистичный, безоговорочно капитулировал, и теперь командует Кайло.</p><p>Заполучив власть над Хаксом, Кайло даёт ему то, чего он жаждет. Вобрав член в рот, лижет чувствительное местечко под головкой, оттягивая крайнюю плоть. Запихивает пальцы в дырку и безжалостно массирует простату. Энергия клубится вокруг, и в этом водовороте Кайло чувствует, как зарождается оргазм Хакса. И когда Хакс кончает, Кайло плотно смыкает губы, стараясь проглотить всё до капли. Хакс застывает, безмолвный, задыхающийся, и лишь ресницы подрагивают в такт трясущимся бёдрам. Последняя порция спермы, липкая и тёплая, пачкает губы Кайло.</p><p>Вернувшись в реальность, Хакс перестаёт цепляться за смятую простыню. Грудь ходит ходуном, на нижней губе — продолговатая алая вмятинка от зубов.</p><p>Не сводя глаз с Хакса, Кайло медленно слизывает семя с губ. Хакс стонет и вновь напрягается. По его телу пробегает волна удовольствия.</p><p>— Прекрасно, Кайло, — шепчет Хакс. — Ты так славно послужил мне.</p><p>Кайло размашисто проводит языком по опавшему члену и получает в награду тихий вскрик. Как и предсказывал Кайло, чувствительность Хакса обострилась до предела. Он будет рыдать, как жалкий девственник, когда Кайло засадит ему и начнёт трахать.</p><p>Хотя в их самый первый раз Хакс был девственником — но отнюдь не жалким. Он всё контролировал. Кайло был знаком с плотскими удовольствиями до встречи с Хаксом, но познал их ещё сильнее, когда Хакс впервые приказал ему опуститься на колени. И теперь не ведал большего наслаждения, чем отсасывать Хаксу или трахать его до потери пульса. Даже адепты Тёмной стороны нуждаются в простых удовольствиях. Впрочем, с Хаксом всегда стоило ждать подвоха.</p><p>— Тебе следует называть меня Верховным лидером, — изрекает Хакс.</p><p>На долю секунды Кайло решает, что ослышался. Но у Хакса такое дерзкое, озорное и откровенно игривое выражение лица — совсем иное, чем обычно. Вскинув рыжую бровь, он мягко усмехается и смотрит на Кайло с вызовом.</p><p>— Ты хочешь этого. Во время секса ты думаешь, что живёшь ради того, чтобы служить мне. Я слышу это, когда ты проникаешь в мой разум.</p><p>Кайло не рассчитывал на такие разговорчики. Хотя его титул в Первом Порядке ничего не значит для него — не больше, чем «принц Альдераана» или «крифф-знает-кто-с-Набу». Но титулы очень важны для Хакса, который поднялся с самых низов. Однако между «Верховным лидером» в спальне и несоблюдением субординации вне её — тонкая грань.</p><p>Не то чтобы Хакс когда-либо следовал приказам Кайло. Канцлер бесстрашен и полностью убеждён в собственном превосходстве. За исключением случаев, когда речь идёт о Силе, Хакс не спешит узнать мнение Кайло. Хотя Кайло был бы не против, если бы Хакс всё же интересовался им. И он не желает отказываться от последних притязаний на абсолютную власть ради возможности выебать Хакса.</p><p>— Я Верховный лидер, — произносит Кайло, чуть более раздражённо, чем намеревается.</p><p>Хакс снова запускает пятерню в волосы Кайло и, потянув его на себя, вздрагивает от резкого удовольствия, когда мускулистое бедро цепляет его перевозбуждённый член. Расчёсывая пальцами тёмные пряди, Хакс целует Кайло в лоб.</p><p>— Мой дорогой Кайло, ну конечно, ты Верховный лидер. И я горд и счастлив служить тебе и твоей Империи всю жизнь. Но не в постели. Здесь ты служишь мне. И нам обоим это по нраву. Может, пришло время сказать об этом вслух?</p><p>На дурацкую просьбу Хакса у Кайло есть дурацкий ответ, и ему приходится озвучить его:</p><p>— Не хочу кончать, выкрикивая собственный титул.</p><p>К удивлению Кайло, Хакс задумчиво молчит. Тень недовольства омрачает его лицо.</p><p>— Ну тогда — Император, — принимает решение Хакс. — Называй меня Императором.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Я управляю твоей Империей. Именно это и делают Императоры. Простая рациональность. Ты — Верховный лидер Первого Порядка, а я — Император нашей галактики.</p><p>Кайло молится самым далёким звёздам, чтобы это предложение не повлияло на его член. Но Хакс уже чувствует, как тот упирается ему в бедро, и опускает руку. Расправившись с застёжками на штанах, Хакс берётся за член пальцами и одобрительно сжимает его.</p><p>— Какой вы большой, Верховный лидер. И такой возбуждённый для меня, вашего Императора.</p><p>Кайло стонет. Рука Хакса — не замена обволакивающему жару его дырки, но ладони канцлера, не знающие тяжёлой работы, — мягкие, а хватка — крепкая, уверенная и нежная. Кайло пытается отодвинуться, чтобы перевернуть Хакса и вставить ему. Но Хакс лишь сильнее стискивает член и скользит кончиками ногтей вдоль шовчика снизу. Добавляет вторую руку, обхватывает яйца и поглаживает их подушечкой большого пальца — это завуалированное заявление о праве собственности.</p><p>— Если тебе не хочется, ты знаешь стоп-слово. Я жажду твоей покорности, но только если ты сам не против. А тебе хочется, Кайло. Не думай, что за тринадцать лет я не усвоил, что тебя заводит.</p><p>Кайло знает стоп-слово. «Илум». Планета, выбранная для строительства «Старкиллера» — оружия и базы. Ничто не расхолаживает Хакса быстрее, чем напоминание о его грандиозном публичном позоре. Хотя триумфы последних лет с лёгкостью затмевают гибель «Старкиллера». Планеты Илум больше не существует, но вспыхнувшая на её месте звезда названа именем Хакса.</p><p>— Я служу вам, — бормочет Кайло, кожа вокруг шрама розовеет. — Император.</p><p>— Вот теперь я узнаю своего Верховного лидера, — говорит Хакс, глаза его светятся благоговением. — Отрадно слышать, мой милый Кайло.</p><p>Рука скользит вверх-вниз вдоль ствола. Прикосновений сухой ладони одновременно слишком много и недостаточно. Хакс оттягивает мошонку Кайло. Это приятно, но Кайло хочется большего. Хочется погрузиться в Хакса, кусать его благоухающую мылом кожу, накачивая до предела своим семенем. Кайло спускает штаны до колен, затем одним махом срывает их. А нижнего белья он вообще никогда не носил.</p><p>Хакс оценивающе разглядывает тело Кайло. Широкую грудь, плоский подтянутый живот. Лишённую нервных окончаний плоть на плече, повреждённую Тёмной стороной Силы. Старый шрам, оставленный выстрелом из арбалета, бледный, как умирающая звезда, и множество других шрамов, следов сражений минувших лет. Победы, записанные на коже.</p><p>Хакс вновь гладит член Кайло и накрывает ладонью головку.</p><p>— Ещё раз, Кайло, прошу, — Хакс сжимает пальцы — наполовину угроза, наполовину вознаграждение.</p><p>— Император Хакс, — шипит Кайло. Он по-прежнему возмущён этой игрой, но его тревожит не столько идиотская одержимость Хакса титулами, сколько тот неоспоримый факт, что он и сам в восторге от неё. И не прочь сыграть в неё и без указаний Хакса, знающего, как достучаться до этих странных, опасных уголков разума Кайло и воспламенить их похотью.</p><p>Хакс резко выдыхает, услышав титул, и ещё крепче сжимает ладонь на члене. По телу Кайло пробегает вспышка боли, и он морщится. Хакс смягчается, хотя при виде гримасы Кайло в его глазах разгорается огонь.</p><p>— Верховный лидер, — говорит Хакс и почти прижимается губами к губам Кайло. — Пора бы вам уже трахнуть меня, как думаете?</p><p>Кайло согласен. Встав на колени, он хватает Хакса за плечи, намереваясь перевернуть его. Скользит взглядом вниз и замечает, что член Хакса поднимается снова. Он почти стоит, несмотря на то, что Хакс кончил всего несколько минут назад.</p><p>— Это из-за?..</p><p>— Да. Потому что ты назвал меня Императором, — Хакс поджимает губы, щеки заливает стыдливый румянец. — Ты же знаешь, я люблю чёткое распределение ролей.</p><p>Кайло бесцеремонно валит Хакса на живот, выбивая воздух у него из лёгких, и рычит ему в ухо:</p><p>— Извращенец.</p><p>А потом берёт лубрикант из прикроватной тумбочки и смазывает себя. Готовясь войти в Хакса, ставит ему на шее большой засос.</p><p>Хакс стонет в подушку, но Кайло Силой отшвыривает её в сторону. Он хочет слышать, как будет стонать Хакс, когда утратит самоконтроль, а его тело соединится с телом Кайло.</p><p>Влажная головка упирается в дырку, и Хакс, приподнимая бёдра, толкается назад, предлагая себя.</p><p>— Скажи, как тебе хочется этого, канцлер, — шепчет Кайло, дразняще касаясь входа, и слышит в ответ ругательство.</p><p>— Не тупи, Рен. Я же сказал, что согласен.</p><p>Кайло усмехается, услышав своё рыцарское звание. Конечно, в такие моменты Хакс стремится сохранить дистанцию между ними, подчёркивая тем самым своё отчаяние. Тревога пронизывает Силу вокруг них. Хакс страшится потеряться в удовольствии и в то же время жаждет этого.</p><p>— Твоё согласие более чем очевидно. Я не об этом. Проси.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — чопорно произносит Хакс.</p><p>Кайло кладёт широкую лапищу Хаксу на поясницу и прижимает его к кровати. Хакс фыркает.</p><p>— Умоляй меня. Вы не следуете моим приказам, канцлер. Придётся научить вас уважению, прежде чем засадить вам мой толстый член.</p><p>— Не будь смешным, Кайло. Ты трахнешь меня, трахнешь прямо сейчас. Не время тешить своё эго мелочной демонстрацией силы.</p><p>Кайло проталкивает внутрь головку и тут же отстраняется. Хакс стонет, думая, что получил желаемое, и витиевато ругается, когда Кайло извлекает член.</p><p>— Ох, Кайло, скотина ты этакая. Давай уже. Не притворяйся, что тебе достанет самообладания противиться мне.</p><p>Благодаря Силе, у Кайло хватит самообладания и не на такие подвиги. И Хакс знает об этом. Но Хакс так красив, что у Кайло пересыхает во рту. Плоские лопатки, аккуратно подстриженные волосы на затылке. Изгиб талии, напоминающий о песочных часах. Светлая кожа, которую так удобно кусать и оставлять отметины. Положив ладонь Хаксу на ягодицу, Кайло сжимает её до боли.</p><p>Хакс сдерживает крик.</p><p>— Выеби меня, — тихо произносит он. Просьба. Или скорее заклинание.</p><p>— «Я хочу, чтобы вы вставили ваш член в мою тугую дырку». Скажи это. Скажи: «Верховный лидер».</p><p>Хакс издаёт смешок, обернувшись через плечо. Его щёки пылают, волосы растрёпаны, но взгляд полон того же беспощадного высокомерия, что и во время публичных казней.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь использовать твой титул, пока ты не используешь мой, Рен.</p><p>Блядь. Член Кайло вздрагивает, головка с влажным шлепком касается входа. Кайло близок к разрядке — хватило игр с увлажнённой дыркой. Но ему хочется выебать Хакса так, чтобы тот ощущал последствия весь завтрашний день. Придётся использовать Силу, чтобы продержаться подольше.</p><p>— Просите мой член, Император Хакс, — говорит Кайло, чувствуя себя неловко. Лицо так горит от постыдного желания, что на миг голова идёт кругом.</p><p>— Молодец, — говорит Хакс и расслабляется, ощутив знакомую власть над Кайло.</p><p>Кайло шлёпает Хакса по заднице, надеясь выбить из него самодовольство. Но Хакс лишь стонет в ответ и льнёт к широкой ладони.</p><p>— Прошу, — произносит он резко. — Верховный лидер, мне необходимо почувствовать вас внутри. Пожалуйста, заполните меня своим членом. И не щадите меня. Я справлюсь.</p><p>Это, без сомнения, можно расценить как мольбу, но Кайло желает большего. Он вновь скользит членом по дырке Хакса, по разгорячённым и нежным мышцам, готовым впустить его внутрь.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, Кайло, умоляю. Служи своему Императору. Блядь, вставьте мне, прошу, Верховный лидер. Мне нужно, пожалуйста. Разве вы не хотите? — в голосе Хакса отчаяние и ярость.</p><p>Не в характере Хакса задавать вопросы, особенно Кайло. Хакс изъясняется отчётами и всегда имеет ответы. Увидеть его таким уязвимым (не просто умоляющем о члене Кайло, а дерзнувшим спросить о его желаниях) — сюрреалистичный подарок. Заворожённый, Кайло медленно и плавно толкается внутрь.</p><p>Звёзды, как же тесно. По сравнению с Кайло Хакс кажется щуплым, неспособным принять кого-то настолько крупного. Когда Кайло входит, у Хакса вырывается скулёж. От тяжёлых прерывистых вздохов всё тело Хакса подрагивает, и Кайло чувствует, как сокращаются мышцы вокруг его члена. Кайло двигает бёдрами. Ощущения такие убийственные, такие восхитительные, что Хакс резко выдыхает в матрас, комкая пальцами простыню. Второй рукой бездумно дёргает себя за рыжие волосы.</p><p>Кайло обхватывает талию Хакса. Большие пальцы поглаживают впадинки на пояснице, подушечки касаются мягкого живота. От этой ласки Хакс выгибает спину и насаживается ещё сильнее, раскрываясь для Кайло.</p><p>— Прошу, м-г-м, трахните меня Верховный лидер. Звёзды, какой вы огромный. Ох.</p><p>Когда Кайло вновь качает бёдрами, Хакс начинает голосить. То ли от стимуляции простаты, то ли от того, что трётся чувствительным членом о простыню. То ли от всего сразу. Прижимаясь грудью к постели, он ёрзает и просит о большем, словно член Кайло внутри — достаточная причина, чтобы высказать всё то, чего он никогда не скажет в обычных обстоятельствах.</p><p>А вот Кайло, наоборот, не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова. Требуется максимум усилий, чтобы сконцентрироваться и, вопреки мольбам и приказам Хакса, не кончить в него раньше времени. Придушенно всхлипнув, Хакс сжимает мышцы вокруг члена.</p><p>— Жёстче, — подгоняет он. — Хочу… ох… чувствовать последствия завтра.</p><p>Кайло грубо втрахивается в Хакса, пальцы до синяков впиваются ему в поясницу. Хакс выгибается, напрягается всем телом и одобрительно вскрикивает. Кайло и не думает останавливаться. Уткнувшись лицом в рыжие волосы на затылке, он сжимает запястья Хакса и кусает его везде, куда только может дотянуться.</p><p>Излившись (на этот раз не так бурно), Хакс роняет голову набок и без сил валится на постель. Кайло беспорядочно целует его в приоткрытые губы.</p><p>А Хакс бессвязно стонет ему в рот, пока оргазм сотрясает его тело.</p><p>Когда всё завершается, к Хаксу быстро, как всегда, возвращается самообладание.</p><p>— Теперь можете кончить, Верховный лидер, — шепчет он и приподнимает зад.</p><p>Обняв Хакса за плечи, Кайло ещё несколько раз резко толкается внутрь. Хакс тихо постанывает от переизбытка приятных ощущений. Кайло кончает, под веками вспыхивают огоньки, такие же яркие, как мерцающая кожа Хакса.</p><p>Несколько секунд он лежит неподвижно, наслаждаясь жаром вокруг обмякшего члена. Но Хакс вновь шевелит задницей, и Кайло понимает намёк. Он отстраняется и вытирает член о внутреннюю поверхность бедра Хакса. Тот фыркает, что можно расценить и как возмущение омерзительным поступком, и как довольный стон.</p><p>— Переверни меня, — говорит Хакс. Кайло выполняет просьбу, аккуратно придерживая его за спину.</p><p>Хакс далеко не хрупок, но Кайло обожает нежничать с ним после секса, будто Хакс — драгоценность, принадлежащая лишь ему одному.</p><p>Живот Хакса перепачкан спермой, на лице — лёгкая спокойная улыбка. Кайло собирает белые потёки мозолистой ладонью и вытирает её о простыню. К его удивлению, Хакс и не думает жаловаться.</p><p>Теперь они долго не заснут. Хотя Кайло не прочь вздремнуть, как и всегда, когда бесчисленные голоса из Силы звучат в его голове, словно актёры на затемнённой сцене. Хакс отлично засыпает в объятиях Кайло. Но в те ночи, когда Кайло возвращается с миссий, Хакс почти всегда бодрствует, чтобы натрахаться всласть.</p><p>За окном сияют огни Корусанта. Сверху нависает безграничная чернота, усеянная россыпью искр. И кажется, что город — водная гладь, в которой отражается ночное небо.</p><p>Каждая звёздочка на этом небе принадлежит им. Или будет принадлежать очень скоро. Каждая планета в каждой системе. Куда ни кинь взгляд — всё вокруг подчиняется Кайло. Поэтому Кайло смотрит на Хакса, в его умные глаза. И тихо стонет, когда Хакс целует его.</p><p>— У тебя мой вкус, — произносит Хакс после поцелуя.</p><p>Несколько минут они лежат в тишине. Кайло расслабляется. Благодаря Силе, он улавливает всё, что происходит в этой комнате и во дворце, чувствует витающую в воздухе энергию. Несомненно, Хакс выделяется ярче всего. Хотя мысли его скучны. Он думает о работе, об отчётах, которые нужно прочесть. Нет, так не пойдёт. Только не сегодня. Кайло не в настроении скучать.</p><p>— Я должен наказать тебя за неповиновение, — изрекает он. — Чтобы завтра на аудиенции ты в полной мере ощущал мой гнев.</p><p>Хакс поворачивается к Кайло. В его глазах похоть и торжество, на губах усмешка.</p><p>— Называйте меня Императором в процессе, Верховный лидер. А я скажу, сколько раз меня шлёпнуть и с какой силой.</p><p>Кайло раздражённо фыркает. Хакс невыносим, безжалостен и бесконечно очарователен.</p><p>Усталость одолевает Кайло, но на это энергии ему ещё хватит. Усевшись на постели, он укладывает Хакса себе на колени лицом вниз. Хакс упирается ладонями в кровать и устраивается поудобнее.</p><p>— Приступайте, — говорит Хакс и, выгнув спину, оглядывается через плечо. — Хороший мальчик, — выдыхает он, когда тяжёлая лапища опускается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>